


Warning

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, The reader is the winchester's sister, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean and Sam take their sister to a bar





	Warning

It had been days since he had left to get himself some food and (Y/n) was starting to go crazy with worry. Tired of watching their sister pace a hole in the bunker floor, Sam and Dean dragged her out to a bar. At least to get her mind off of Benny just for a few hours.

“Come on (Y/n).” Dean said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. “It’ll be fun and you can watch me kick ass at darts.”

“But Benny…”

“He’ll come back.” Sam said. “He always does.”

“But he’s never been gone this long.” She whimpered. There were more hunters out there besides them. And they might not be as kind to the vegetarian vampire as the Winchester group was. But, she finally agreed and headed out with them.

Dean just kept buying rounds for the three of them; shots, beers, even the fruity drinks that (Y/n) really enjoyed. But soon, a girl over by the pool table caught his eye and a woman leaning over the bar distracted Sam, leaving (Y/n) alone at the table.

“Hey.” A guy said, walking up to (Y/n), who was watching her brothers trying to score.

“Hi.” (Y/n) said, trying to seem uninterested so the guy would leave her alone.

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He asked, taking the seat that Dean had vacated. (Y/n) groaned internally.

“Waiting on my boyfriend.” She explained. Her boyfriend who was a lot older than he looked and could rip him apart like he was made of tissue paper. He just smiled and leaned closer to her.

“Well, he’s not here, now is he?” He asked. He put his hand on her thigh. She had hoped that Dean and Sam would see her distress and come rescue her, but they were too busy with the girls. However, someone else noticed and ripped the guy away from (Y/n) before punching him straight in the nose.

“You ever touch her ‘gain, a busted nose ain’t all you’ll get.” Benny growled at the guy before dropping him to the floor. Sam and Dean ran over then, but (Y/n) was too distracted by Benny. She jumped up and hugged him. “You okay cher?”

“I am now.” (Y/n) whispered, clinging to the vampire. “Are you okay? You took forever!”

“I know, I know.” He said, holding her close. “Had a couple hunters on my tail. Had to bail and stay low ‘til they were gone. Couldn’t risk them hurtin’ you.” He kissed her forehead. “Let’s get ya out of here darlin’.”

“Benny.” Dean said. Benny looked at the hunter. “I’ll throw those hunters off. Just take care of her.”

“I always do Dean.” Benny smiled before leading (Y/n) out of the bar and taking her home, where he could keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
